


室友 Roommates

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 我流战甲设定，保留战甲意识
Relationships: Ash/Loki (Warframe)
Kudos: 4





	室友 Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> 我流战甲设定，保留战甲意识

过道尽头的房间里住着两个性格迥然不同的战甲，Ash prime和Loki prime。  
Ash prime很少出勤，大部分情况下，指挥官会选择派遣他的室友——Loki prime去执行。在月度总结的时候，Loki prime的出勤率达到了全员第一，也不难看出指挥官对他的厚爱，改色后无赖外观之下，撤走了护裆，连体紧身泳衣一般的构造让他的下半身一览无遗，后方的臀部更像是被打了腊一般，在明亮的光线下，反光描绘出诱人的弧度，让人很想用手去抚摸，感受那处结实而有弹性的臀部……这不只是Ash prime一人的妄想，他相信这艘轨道飞行器上单身的战甲多少对这位时常匿踪而行的朋友感到一丝神秘，而这副外观更增添了他的人气，不论男女，私下都对Loki prime的身材赞叹不已。  
Ash prime一向对这样高调行事的方针抱有态度，这与他忍者的作风完全不合。而不可置否的是，他也很享受他的室友在回到房间，走向洗浴间的那一刻，想象着流淌的温水洒落在沾染些许尘土的皮肤表面，随着重力逐渐滑落至不可告人的股间，清洗剂在那尖锐的指尖流淌，粗糙的掌心揉搓出白色的泡沫，随着清洗的动作涂抹在周身……  
执行完艰难的赤毒洪潮任务，Loki prime带着伤痕累累的笑面库娃回到了轨道飞行器，把可怜的小库娃交给专业的库娃护理师Khora，Loki prime被迫接受了Trinity暴雨骤雨般的“犀利”治疗，处理了明显的外伤，稍作休息后，Loki prime忍受不了身上的血迹与尘土，有些小洁癖的欺诈者婉拒了Trinity的协助，向她要了一支膏药后回到自己熟悉的房间内。  
“……”  
“……”  
出乎他意料的是，平时对他漠不关心的室友此时盘腿坐在床上，上身前倾双手放在身前看着他，炯炯的目光透过那独眼的目镜投射在他伤痕累累的躯体之上，这莫名的关心令刚进门的Loki prime打了个寒颤。  
“平时这时候你已经睡了吧，有什么事吗？”欺诈者强行无视掉Ash prime的视线，把创口膏药往自己床上一扔，拿着清洁用的浴巾转身进了淋浴间，就如同平日做过的那样，行为回归下意识的动作让Loki prime安心了不少，而这也让他忘记了扣紧淋浴间的门。  
Ash prime看着室友的身影消失在门内，立即起身抓起被扔在床被上的药物，粗略地看了一下药品名称和使用说明后，Ash prime有了个想法。  
平时温和的流水此时变作某种强酸液体，刺激着Loki prime满是创伤的皮肤，即使被消毒过，温水打在伤口上的痛感仍叫他不住地呻吟出声。果然还是听从Trinity的话更好啊……但是对于不清洁满是污渍的身体，自己又无法忍受，如此矛盾的想法之间Loki prime选择了后者，而因此付出的代价便是这些伤口的责罚，刺痛一阵又一阵地刺激着欺诈者的神经，令他无法好好享受这本应是放松身心的淋浴时刻。  
Loki prime关掉了花洒，就在此时，被水声所遮蔽的某人的气息显露出来，欺诈者侧目看去，抱臂而立的高阶忍者靠在挂着水珠的洁白瓷砖前，同样白色的护甲几乎可以与瓷砖融为一体。数条问句浮现在Loki prime的脑海中，而他选择了最令人难以猜测的一句。  
“你也要来洗？”

Ash prime怀疑他的劳模室友是不是在高强度的工作中磨坏了自己的脑神经光元，竟然没有质疑自己异常的行为而是问他要不要洗澡……  
脑内已经挂起无数条黑线的忍者默不作声地拿出攒在手中的毛巾，用温水打湿拧干，想要触碰Loki prime的时候，欺诈者终于回神，意识到了哪里不太对。  
“Ash，我知道你平时对我有些意见，但你这……”  
忍者的动作顿了一下。  
“……原来你平时是这么看我的？”宛如异世者的面容让Loki prime辨认不出忍者的真实想法，“先者，我对你并没有什么意见，再者，如果要强行说我对你有点什么意见，那只能是你那对圆润有光泽的屁股经常扰乱我的注意力。”  
“你说什么…？！”话题的跳跃度让Loki prime有些猝不及防，正当他还在思考Ash prime这话里的含义的时候，带着些许温度的毛巾已经擦拭上他的身躯，没有伤口的部分被快速地抚过，在有创口的部分，Ash prime放轻了动作，让柔软的纤维轻柔地吸取伤口周围皮肤的多余水分，同时带走那些恼人的污渍。纵使忍者的动作再温柔，Loki prime仍不敢动弹半分，一半是因为对方难以读懂的话语，一半是欺诈者畏惧于高阶忍者那锋利的手指甲，他不是没见过那尖锐的指尖协助指挥官撕破包装袋，若是让这些指甲抓挠一下，后几天的生活就要在Trinity的急诊室里度过了。忍者察觉到在他的动作下，Loki prime的肢体愈发僵硬，误以为是欺诈者在拒绝他，于是将自己的动作放得更为大胆，将空闲的另一只手装作不经意触碰到，不时地贴紧Loki prime的敏感处，侧腰和大腿内侧都没有放过。手掌下的身躯颤抖得更为剧烈了，Ash prime明白这肯定不是因为伤口被感染的疼痛，他相信面前人应该明白自己若有若无的暗示了。  
“唔……你这是在挑逗我？”  
无声的默认，Ash prime将自己的面甲贴上了欺诈者的后颈，轻抚的双手穿过腋下，沿着Loki prime的腹部一路向下，描绘着那处逐渐热起来的鼓包。  
低沉的嗓音在极近的位置想起，如同一阵酥麻的电流自收音器传遍全身，然而说出的话却毫无调情意味。  
“先把药擦了，你的伤口需要处理一下。”  
“？？”  
以为自己的处子之身就要在这浴室里被破除时，Loki prime被忍者拽出了出去，手腕被用力拉扯着，没注意到行进的方向，在Ash prime顺手一甩，欺诈者躺倒在柔软的床上——明显不是他的床，熟悉而陌生的味道缭乱了有些迷茫的思绪，就在他盯着夜灯灯影斑驳的天花板时，腿上一阵冰凉激回了Loki prime的注意力。  
“这是什么？！”  
“药。”  
Ash prime按着室友乱动的双腿，曲起的膝窝晃动着想逃离忍者的控制，索性坐在欺诈者没有受伤的脚板上，顺着患处的走势继续涂抹上药。Loki prime放弃了挣扎，顺从地让忍者服侍自己，享受这细致周到的服务。  
这是一次难得的机会，虽然二人同居一室，但忙碌的欺诈隐者往往在规定的休息时间才能回到住处，而第二天一早，从不熟睡的忍者敏锐地察觉到对床传来悉悉索索的声音，室友的动作十分干净利落，当他想假装翻身的时候，房间的门已经关上了，对床的被褥被整理得仿佛他从未回来过。Ash prime从未能如此近距离地观察他的室友，此时在他身下放弃了抵抗享受着忍者细致入微的服侍的Loki prime还未察觉到始作俑者的隐秘的心思，因需要使用手里剑，指肚的纹路刻意被做成了布满沟壑的样子，它们的主人正在试图借用上药的理由，一点点地描绘Loki prime腿上的伤痕，擦伤、旧创口边缘生出的新生组织，斑驳交错地浮现在欺诈者的腿上，有些不真实。  
“你应该更小心一点。”下意识地将心里想的话语说了出来，Ash prime为之一愣，指尖的动作变得无措，他在说什么啊？  
“任务安排得太忙了，做完一个就得全力冲到撤离点准备执行下一个，我……没有余裕去想细那么多了。”  
Loki prime尴尬地想要动动脚，他的室友今天有不止一点的奇怪，一直以来默不作声让他把他当做不存在的背景板，而自己的一切原来已经被细细观察的忍者看在眼里，Loki prime的内心被某种奇妙的柔软包围着，如果这不是他多想了——  
“Loki？！”Ash prime挪开了自己，被压制的双脚恢复了自由，但Loki prime不想让他离开，抓住了想要撤走的忍者的手，羞涩地将他引向自己的腿间。天哪！他在做什么！欺诈者敢打赌现在自己的脸上肯定热得发烫。  
如此明显的暗示，敏锐的忍者立刻领会过来，沿着大腿甲精致雕琢的纹路，一直描绘到腿根处的下腹附甲，已然可以察觉到那处被包裹的密处在逐渐升温，硬起的部位撑得附甲被顶起一个小包，Ash prime很快发现了那处特制的凹槽，用指尖略微向外掰开来，期待已久的硬物自被束缚着的附甲中弹出来，忍者几乎是立刻握住了那里，柱身上还有些许与他身上相一致的花纹图样，略微上下撸动一下，原本翘起的欲望更加坚挺了。同样的，性器下方那处隐秘的入口Ash prime也没有忘记，附甲打开的同时，下方生殖裂外缘反射出淫靡的水光，不知是方才淋浴时渗进去的，还是由内而外溢出的别的液体……  
“再打开一些。”  
忍者示意身下的Loki prime分开双腿，让下身的一切完全展现在他的面前，未经人事的入口颤颤巍巍地张合着，还太小了，这肯定经不起他的冲击，于是尝试着探入一指，浅浅地试探娇嫩的穴口。然而欺诈者此时脑子里已被海量的紊乱思绪堆满了，视线直勾勾地盯着不知道在对自己下体做些什么的Ash prime，实际上思考回路里想的是:  
他在看我的那里…  
会很奇怪吗？  
别的战甲会不会也有这两套器官？  
有点潮潮的…  
他在看我…  
好紧张啊…  
会不会痛？  
他以前有做过吗？  
好像伸进来了…  
一点点，没有直接完全伸进来？  
……  
他的指甲会不会把里面划伤？  
最后一个疑问彻底锁死了Loki prime的思考回路，他不敢轻举妄动，万一一个哆嗦忍者那尖锐的指尖就能划破这个柔嫩的小口，于是在紧张与理性思考(？)之间，欺诈者选择了结合二者，放松自己由Ash prime尽情探索。  
手指完全没入了那个小洞，生殖裂外缘湿润温暖的软肉贴在Ash prime的掌心，他也顺势轻微地搅动探入内里的手指，感受着来自甬道软肉的吸吮，更深处的地方似乎流出了更多温润的液体，在他缓缓抽出手指的同时带出了不少，再度没入其中，源自内里的挤压让更多的水液挤出了穴口，而里面的温度也越来越热了，随着轻柔的抽送节奏，让Loki prime慢慢放下了不适与紧张，细碎的呻吟飘过忍者的耳边，他主动抬起腰部迎合忍者的动作，但Ash prime压住了他的腰。  
“我……我不希望伤到你，你的腰也跟着动的话，很可能会刺伤你的。”  
Loki prime羞于自己的主动，明明没有任何经验的他，却想着要更多，里面被这样对待的感觉太好了，他忍不住想要很多，但想到忍者那毫不留情的指尖，欺诈者还是选择了让步。  
柔软的内里在数次拓开后松了最初紧涩的力道，Ash prime试探地一次全部抽出手指，并加上了一根，揉搓起有着肿胀的生殖裂外缘。兴奋起来的外缘由原本松弛褶皱的状态变为充血饱满的样子，上面被内里溢出的水液打湿，好不诱人。迟疑了一阵，忍者的指尖再次探入穴口，这一次是两根手指一起，双倍的直径让Loki prime紧缩了一下，但随即放松下来，尝试着吞入那两根手指，被开拓的疼痛紧紧维持了一会就被渴求的欲念冲淡了，呻吟声变得响亮而有起伏，他喜欢被这样对待，以同样节奏抽动的两根手指做着更加大胆的试探，这样被侵入的感觉很好，穴道内里也变得肿胀充血，开始有节奏地咬紧又放松，湿润的水液淌在洁净的床单上，在几次抽送间，饱胀的体液甚至顶不住压力，从指尖的缝隙间喷射而出，浇湿了Ash prime的手掌，还有的星星点点地落在被单上。欺诈者开始不满足于这样温吞的节奏，他觉得自己可以接受更加粗暴的对待了，此时的Loki prime已然忘却忍者尖锐的手指，只想要更多，他坐起身，握住了一直在伺候自己的那只手。  
然而忍者以为他是想要停下，准备抽出深埋于Loki prime体内的手指。  
“唔？”他好像不是这个意思吧？“为什么要停……”  
他还想要，但他说不出口。  
Ash prime反应过来，然而初次开拓的入口还为准备好接受更加粗大的东西的侵入，若是贸然进入，欺诈者可能会疼得用爪子挠花他的头盔和身上的软组织，到时候被Trinity或者其他八卦嘴问起可就不太好回答了。更何况，他的手指甲不允许他再做更粗暴的动作了。  
“你还是第一次，需要一点时间适应。”  
说罢，便完全抽出了扩张的手指，进而带出了大量了水液，暖流从身体里流出的触感很羞耻，也很奇妙，Loki prime别过头试图合拢大开的双腿，然而忍者还在慰抚他的穴口外部，充血的两瓣同样敏感，并且将他流出的液体抹得他腿间到处都是。  
“……下流。”  
小穴未能满足，Ash prime也不愿做进一步的动作，欺诈者看了看自己可怜的前端，因为后方被慰抚得异常舒适，前面少了些照顾，稍微软下去了些，而那忍者也注意到了，再度握上半软的欲望，让它重新挺立起来，忍者布满粗糙痕迹的掌心令Loki prime非常受用，曾经掷出无数枚致命手里剑的大手此刻正揉搓着自己的性器，那柔软的念头再度涌了上来，如同化作一颗石子，被甜腻的糖浆淹没了，欺诈者顿时觉得有些呼吸困难，仿佛置身高浓度的Infestation孢子中，但不同的是，他想让这个时刻留存得更久一些……  
Loki prime伸出双手，捉住忍者的双臂，示意他抬起上身，并向他这边压上来，为了维持身体的姿态Ash prime放开了抚弄肉柱的双手，转而撑在Loki prime的身侧，好像他故意囚禁欺诈者不让他逃走一般。正当忍者不解于Loki prime的用意，对方的手贴上了自己的头盔两侧，仰起头，用钝角的前额轻轻蹭着自己的侧脸，两侧的翼角就像是什么垂耳朵的小动物那样，随着他的动作上下起伏。  
对于第一次的二人来说，这个距离过于贴近了，已经远超过警戒线的位置，再探索可能会陷入而无法自拔。  
可是被挑起的情欲再难压抑，欺诈者下身火热的部位渴求着更加亲密的交融，湿润的裂缝深处难以自持地吐出更多的液体，而此时身上的忍者就着两人贴紧按压的胯下向前挺动，无声的暗示蹭得Loki prime惊出一声甜蜜的呜咽，忍者索性解开了自己的附甲，让早就充血的性器磨蹭着对方同样热切的前端，敏感的部位相互挤压，可两人都深深的感知到欲望仍未被满足，Ash prime坐起身，两人的性器袒露在空气中，截然不同的头部形状让忍者的器物看起来更具危险性，对于自己的尺寸比欺诈者大上一圈这个事实非常满意。  
但Ash prime没有忘记身下人是初次接受，放弃了进一步深入的想法，握住二人同样硬挺的性器上下撸动，介于体位上的优势，不时地偷偷挺动腰胯磨蹭对方漂亮的前端。贴着另一人的欲望慰抚的感觉很特别，仿佛踏入了危险领域，在紧张与愉悦之中累积着登顶的快感，就好像是他在操我一样……欺诈者的思绪逐渐被一些奇怪的想法占据着。  
高潮来得很快，在忍者粗糙的掌心里，被不时挤压着性器头部最敏感的地方，喷射的欲望越发强烈，最终一股股地射了出来，两人份的才洗过。白浊大多溅落在Loki prime的腹部，斑驳的乳白弄花了暗色的腹部，而忍者将它们涂抹得欺诈者满腹都是，甚至沾了一点画在胸口上。  
“别欺负我了……”前面释放了的感觉很棒，但今夜被初次开发的后方仍未被满足，而他的室友也没想着继续做下去，只好就此作罢，轻轻推开身上的忍者，坐起身想要去浴室进行被迫的二次清洁，“我去冲掉这些黏糊糊的东西，别跟着进来，我一个人可以解决。”  
然后飞快地闪进浴室并将浴室门仔细的反锁，甚至开了又锁了两次，确定锁上了才打开淋浴的开关。  
被拒之门外的忍者只好用纸巾擦去手中二人混合的精液，然后默默地换掉被爱液浸湿的被单，那些暧昧的痕迹似乎在不断地提示他对Loki prime做过的这些事，精明的思考回路顿时陷入了一团浆糊，只能思考着那温暖紧致又湿滑的内里。  
Ash prime双手抓着被单，视线盯着污渍的某处，忍者持续着这样的姿势直到浴室里传来一阵轻微的呻吟，他能想到是欺诈者正在清洁下身的那处黏腻的地方，却不小心蹭到了敏感的部位，闪电般的快感让未经人事的Loki prime更加期待被进入的感触，会不会更加的……  
在他胡思乱想的时候，浴室内的水声停止了，回过神来让自己的注意力放在更换被单床单上，而不是那处迷人的生殖裂……  
等Loki prime走出浴室的时候，他的忍者室友早就侧躺在自己的床上，盖着换上的被单睡了过去，就像是往日两人未曾交流过的那样。然而未能被满足的欲望提醒着他，他们刚刚发生过的一切，而在淋浴时不小心碰到穴口的触感令他惊出一声呻吟，好在被他抑制住了音量。  
忍者拒否的姿态让欺诈者明白今天的一切只能到此为止，他的心中燃起一丝期待，若是他主动去请求Ash prime慰抚他，又会怎样呢？  
思绪萦绕着更令人心动的想法，Loki prime今晚恐怕是无法安心休息了。对床的家伙也好不到哪去，合上视觉接受后，其余的感知全都集中在他的室友身上，直到他同样躺下才稍微放松下来，脑海中依旧无法停止对身后那个颇具吸引力的家伙的想法。  
两人今夜无眠。

连指挥官都能通过传识感知到Loki prime严重的睡眠不足，但劳模仍然是劳模，谢绝了指挥官提出的休假的好意，在任务星图上选择了相对轻松的破坏飞船反应堆任务，就在他拖着疲惫的身躯准备登上登陆艇时，他那位几乎不出勤的室友抓住了他的手臂与他踏上了同一架登陆艇，原本尽提供一台战甲使用的登陆艇顿时变得拥挤，两台战甲紧挨着的姿势并不舒服，Loki prime能感觉到自己的后背紧紧的贴着忍者的胸口，二人的体温透过接触的部分相互传递着，Ash prime借着狭小的空间扭动自己的手，让原本握着手腕的那一边伸向Loki prime的掌心，交错着握住，十指相连。  
Ash prime明显听到了对方换气的动静停滞了一小会，但他没有细想欺诈者心里在想着什么，他只是看着室友无精打采的模样让他有些心疼，舍不得让他一个人去处理危险的任务。  
轻车熟路地破开通风管道，Grineer的飞船依旧是那么的好潜入，Ash prime紧攥在身后，刀刃上淬满了腐蚀能量的匕首，准备好一路匿杀至Grineer的飞船燃料堆，然而今天他的劳模室友似乎脑子里出了什么故障，前往反应堆的路上没隐身几次，还频频挑一些狭窄的小道行进，而且不论走在哪里都要跑在他的前面，昏黄的灯光下，Loki prime那圆润的臀部若隐若现，暗色的花纹包裹住整个美好的弧度，光滑的色泽让人很难移开注意力。  
就在忍者担心Loki prime会不会是无法隐身的时候，对方示意分头行动，卸除冷却单元，然后Ash prime就这么盯着他飞快地转身、隐身、冲向安装冷却单元的房间。

燃料反应堆过载了，二人立刻前往防爆门开关的地点，然而在经过一个有天花板夹层的过道时，Ash prime将欺诈者拉到二层的夹层处，解除了两人的隐身，正当Loki prime疑惑的时候忍者将双手放在了他的臀部上，并且狠狠地捏了一把。  
“这么诱惑我，你真是不惜命了啊。”  
欺诈者双臀的手感非常好，软而不失弹性，像是有魔力一般吸附着自己的手掌不愿离去，忍者变本加厉地欺身压上，揉捏的幅度牵动了密处的软肉，敏锐的听觉捕捉到那细小的吟哦，Ash prime转而进攻对方火热的前端，轻车熟路地开启了附甲，前瓣的附甲已然翻开，略微充血的性器微微翘起，然而忍者向下探去，后半截的附甲并没有同前夜那样开启，尖锐的手指直接触碰到了柔软的肉瓣，暴露在外的生殖裂甚至有些润湿，Ash prime下意识的揉弄一下那处柔软的唇瓣，一阵更为清亮的呻吟自上方传来，但很快地被咽了下去，想必是Loki prime的羞耻心让他克制住了。  
“你一直这样，护甲都不穿好就来出任务？”  
“我……”  
等不及欺诈者的回答，忍者拽着他的肩让他换了个姿势，背对着Ash prime的姿态什么都看不到，Loki prime略微侧身回头，就看到忍者握着自己的性器抵在他的股间，上下磨蹭着试图让生殖裂分泌出的水液沾满性器的前端，这过于刺激的一幕羞得令欺诈者回头，前额抵着墙面不让自己再看下去，他并非害怕于此，而是担心再看下去自己会忍不住挺动腰部主动吞入忍者的性器……  
一阵磨蹭后，即将接受交合的部位涌出了更多的液体，虽然这不是最合适的场地，但被勾引出浴火了的Ash prime再也无法克制自己对Loki prime的渴求，现在必须要了他！硬挺的前端缓缓顶入未经人事的小穴口，而对方前移腰胯本能的逃离令Ash prime无法顺利进入，索性双手按住对方的腰，对准入口一挺而入，炽热的内里紧紧地包裹着他的欲望，湿润的甬道很快就吃进了他那有些粗大的头部。处子穴被如此扩张，Loki prime原先还有些紧张，被开拓的疼痛很快被结合的喜悦填满了，欺诈者大胆地扭动自己的腰，让忍者的性器更加深入自己的穴道，粗硕的柱身插得更深，在完全吃进去的时候，Loki prime自内心由衷地发出了满足的叹息，被深深填满的感觉如此美妙，饱胀的压迫感生出了些许幸福的快感。  
忍者也不是个愚笨的人，确认Loki prime能够接纳自己的全部后，试着抽动深埋的性器，甬道如同一张饥渴的小嘴，在他抽出的时候紧紧咬住，又在他插入的时候顺从地接纳，无时无刻被火热地吮吸着，充盈着润滑水液的甬道更是让他抽送的动作无比顺畅，甚至要被这处子穴早早地榨出精水来。  
被操弄的穴口异常敏感，Ash prime撞击的力道沉稳有力，每一下都能操到欺诈者柔嫩的内部，甬道内部的软肉合拢再被捅开，这种被操弄的奇妙触感是他从未经历过的，以此蒸腾出的快意令他有些不知所措，扭动上半身想要寻找着什么，一只手抚上了正在奋力耕耘的忍者的脸，被分神的忍者放缓抽插了节奏抬头看向了他，视线交汇的瞬间点燃了一丝看不见的引线，两人交合的部位传来的快感被无限放大了，渴求的欲望燃烧得更为热烈，忍者不再克制自己抽送的节奏，操弄的频率变得更无规律，Loki prime被挺动的幅度冲击得难以站立，抚摸脸颊的手勾住忍者的脖子，想让二人的距离离得更近，但这样的意识并不舒服，Ash prime心领神会，抬起了欺诈者一边的膝盖，让操进小穴的性器换了角度，也让Loki prime更方便的拉近与Ash prime面甲的距离，视线越是贴近，情欲的烈火越发高涨，欺诈者的嫩穴收紧得更加厉害，绞住操弄自己的性器试图榨出更多的快乐，忍者也转换了挺动的方式，贴着Loki prime的臀部在深处更快速地操着穴内敏感的软肉，交合的部位挤压出白沫，有的甚至沿着Loki prime直立的大腿流下。  
一阵由远而近的脚步声扯回二人的理智，然而快感已经堆积得即将没顶，一个眼神交流后，两人默契地开启了隐身，在隆隆的Grineer部队的脚步声中继续着火热的纠缠。当大部队离开这个房间的时候，Ash prime的隐身刚好到时限，不得不再次现身。  
就在这时，一个Grineer枪兵经过底下的过道，并且抬头看了一眼夹层，一个姿态诡异并且袒露着阴茎的Tenno正站在那里。  
“Tenno skull！！！”  
然而就在这个枪兵发现Tenno的瞬间，那个Tenno消失在他眼前，下一秒这个Grineer从背后被一把匕首割断了气管，再无生气。  
旁观了这一切的欺诈者笑出了声，也让他淡忘了未能高潮的不悦，那场面实在是太滑稽了。Ash prime解决掉碍事的敌人后再次传送回Loki prime的身边，再度将有些半软的性器插回欺诈者已变得柔软的小穴里。  
“唔……快点解决掉这个吧。”被冷落的小穴再次被填满，性器在自己的身体里变得更硬了，这微妙的成就感熏染着再度上扬的欲火。  
“……对于你来说这只是一次‘解决’？嗯？”未被满足的小穴再次将他吃进去，前端恢复了精神并再次操弄起饥渴的甬道。

登陆艇回到轨道飞行器的时候，指挥官正好出门了，没人质问他们为什么迟了那么久才回来。然而两人并没有去接受常规的出勤后检查，下登陆艇后就两步并做三步地走回休息室，没人注意到Loki prime腿间还留着白色的斑点与干掉了的透明液体痕迹……

再后来，最新一次的月度总结中Loki prime的排名仍然是第一，但出勤的任务次数明显少了很多。指挥官也注意到了他最爱用的战甲最近因劳累过度请病假的次数增多了，然而他只向他们善解人意的指挥官请假，而不是去找急诊室里的那位暴力护士。

end.


End file.
